The Deciding Battle
by MrsSakuraPotter
Summary: The final battle between Haryy and Voldemort is about to begin. The battle of centuries that is to decide the fate of the entire world! Will Harry be able to defeat Voldemort? Will Harry survive such a confrontation? One-Shot(COMPLETE)HG(R VERSION SOON)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Okay. I don't own Harry Potter. I only wish I did. No copyright infringement is intended. Only fun. Relax...

AN: I'll repost this once my beta goes over it. I could wait to post it any longer. Call it stupidity.  
  
The Man Who Saved Us All  
Rated R  
Warning: Character deaths  
  
Morning rays of sunlight shined upon a couple sitting together, soaking up as much of each other as possible. His dark emerald eyes stared into her honey colored cat-like ones. She sat in his lap, her head on his shoulder as he held her closely. They had been sitting like this for quiet some time trying to ignore the horrors of the outside world for as long as possible.  
Harry Potter knew that the battle that would take place in two days would be the deciding battle. Voldemort was leading his forces on a full-scale assault on Hogwarts, upon hearing the news of Dumbledore's death.  
"Let's get married tonight Ginny." Harry suddenly said desperately.  
Ginny was shocked. She sat up in his lap and looked into his eyes. She saw the pleading look in Harry's eyes and without a second thought she agreed.  
Harry cupped the side of Ginny's face as he leaned forward to give her a soft kiss. Their lips touched briefly before they pulled away and stared deeply into each others eyes once more. Their heads drew closer as if an invisible force was drawing them together.  
Fireworks. That was what the kiss felt like. All the love he felt for this woman sitting in his lap exploded within him. He parted her lips gently and caressed her tongue with his in soft loving strokes. They parted once more each of them taking in gasping breaths of air.  
"We have to have my family at the wedding Harry." Ginny stated quietly.  
"Of course. Everyone should be getting for the battle, I'm sure they can spare a few hours of their time for this. Lets round them all up. You use this fireplace and I'll use the one in the bedroom; tell them to meet us at the Ministry. I'm positive Madam Bones will agree to marry us today."  
"I'll call mom, dad, Bill, Percy, and the twins. You get everyone else."  
"Sounds good." He gave her a quick peck on her lips and headed up the stairs.  
Harry grabbed some flew powder from the pot Ginny kept next to the fireplace and threw a handful into the hearth.  
"Ron and Hermione Weasley's Place!" he called as he stuck his head into the fire. The next second Harry was wishing he were blind.  
"Awww! Come on now! You guys have a room for this kind of stuff!" Harry yelled in a horrified voice, immediately closing his eyes.  
"HARRY!" Hermione cried out in shock then began pulling the shirt Ron had just yanked off back on.  
"Geeze mate. Any better timing?" Ron grumbled.  
"Well I'm sorry if I caught you at a bad time, but Ginny and I have decided to get married today. We're heading to the Ministry right now."  
"What?! NOW? I simply must find something to wear!" with that said Hermione dashed to her bedroom.  
Ron had a somber look in his eyes as he spoke up. "Yea, I suppose it is a good idea. We'll be there."  
Harry nodded and pulled his head out of the fireplace. He continued with the flew network until he called everyone he wanted at the wedding. Neville and Luna had been busy planting a new plant species but eagerly dropped everything they were doing. Remus, Tonks, Kingsely, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Pavarti, and basically the Order members that were close friends- most of whom are former DA members- were all invited.  
The ceremony was relatively small and there was no time to plan the type of wedding Ginny had always dreamed of, but it was delightful nonetheless. Ginny had modified her mother's wedding gown to her own specifications.  
The gown was the traditional white; a very simple dress yet stunningly elegant. The bodice was round cut and only revealed a hint of cleavage. The bell sleeves seemed to go on forever as they flowed to the ground trailing along side the train. Around her majestic neck a pearl necklace fit snugly with matching earrings at her ears. Her glorious, flaming red hair was pulled back into a low bun, tendrils of hair came loose softening her face. Upon her stately forehead was a beautiful intricately woven gold tiara with a small single tear shaped pearl resting between her gracefully arched eyebrows. She wore no veil and carried a bouquet of lilies.  
The ceremony was short but one that would be remembered for all time. The bride walked to the groom her head held high with no reservations. They were completely entranced with each other as they made their vows to one another. Harry beamed at Ginny with all the pride and love he felt for her showing upon his face.  
The rings were exchanged as Madam Bones bound them together for all eternity while tears of joy coursed down Mrs. Weasley's face. The soul mate ceremony Harry and Ginny had insisted on went off without a hitch.  
There was no reception due to the fact that much fine-tuning for the battle strategies was needed.  
"If only the old man were here." He said with a touch of sorrow in his eyes. "I promise we'll have a proper Honey Moon wherever you want once this battle is over... if I make it." Harry vehemently promised Ginny when they returned to their apartment.  
She put her index finger up to his lips. "Shh... Don't speak like that. We're going to make it. But I am holding you to that promise. Also, Dumbledore is here- in our hearts Harry, just like Sirius and your parents are, as well as Percy and Charlie."  
Harry smiled lovingly at her and lowered his lips to hers. Eagerly her parted her lips with his tongue and began to devour her. She let out a long moan in the back of her throat as their tongues rubbed together in a sort of mating dance.  
He pulled his tongue back then plunged it back in a rhythm that was as old as time. His hips soon began to emulate his tongue as their pelvises rubbed together. Ginny winded her arms around his neck as she leaped unto Harry wrapping her legs around his waist, the skirt of her dress bunching between them.  
"Bedroom..." Harry said hoarsely against her lips.  
"No..." Ginny replied. "Here... now..." she said frantically as she ran her fingers through his hair.  
Harry lowered them unto the floor.

They both finally sated their lusts and lay on the ground together in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Ginny made slow lazy circles on Harry's chest with her index finger, as she rested on top of him.  
"Harry, I have something important to tell you." Ginny began hesitantly.  
"What is it?" he asked looking into her eyes trying to decipher the emotions he saw running rampant in their honey colored depths.  
She hesitated some more before responding. "Later." She answered resolutely.  
"You can tell me anything Ginny."  
"Later I said. After the battle, okay?'  
"If you insist...'  
"I do." She said against his lips.  
Harry felt himself responding to her kiss. So did Ginny.  
"Harry!" She began laughing.  
"Harry sent her a sheepish grin. "Think we can make it to the bed this time around."  
"No. But I'll enjoy trying."It was hard to believe that just two days ago Harry had experienced the best moments of his life. War and bloodshed now surrounded him in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, the one place he felt at home in his youth.  
The Dementors had scattered long ago from the number of patronuses fired at them. Every few hours a group would reappear but Order members would deal them with quickly as a priority. They knew how crucial it was not to let the Dementors have an affect. The centaurs that had finally joined their side were handling the Giants. Even the house elves contributed as they helped fight off Death Eaters, banshees, vampires, and other vile creatures. The Goblins had decided to keep to themselves and remain neutral.  
Harry knew what the Death Eaters were trying to do when they encircled him. They concentrated much of their attacks upon him so that they could tire him out by the time Voldemort was to face him.  
Spell after spell he deflected with his wand and seeker skills. He dodged a stunner sent his way by none other than Draco and sent back a stunner of his own. Draco went flying leaving a brief gap in the circle of Death Eaters around him before it was filled with another. However, that gap had been open long enough to see three Death Eaters attacking Ginny.  
Harry knew he should not let emotions cloud his judgment in battle but controlling them never was a strong suit of his. The power he was holding back for his confrontation with Voldemort erupted from him sending the surrounding Death Eaters everywhere.  
"GINNY!" he yelled out frantically as he charged towards her attackers.  
Harry saw fear in the masked faced eyes as he closed the distance between them. He wondered briefly how he looked to them.  
Harry shot out a series of spells and they crumbled to the ground. Their now lifeless eyes staring blankly into oblivion as a trickle of blood flowed out of each nostril.  
Ginny hugged him briefly then turned so their backs touched.  
"I'll watch your back, you watch mine." She said grunting from exertion as she stunned foes right and left. "What did you do to them by the way?" she asked referring to her former assailants.  
"I sort of... STUPEFY!" he yelled at a foe at Ginny's right. "I made their brains explode." Harry told her apprehensively as he continued fighting.  
"I'm sorry you had to do that Harry." Ginny said with distress filling her voice making it thick. "But you had no choice. It's us or them." She said regretfully.  
"I know." He sighed.  
Every once in a while he would see the trademark Weasely red dueling figures in black robes. He's seen the twins ganging up on Death Eaters taking them down expertly. He'd even seen Bill helping Mrs. Weasely. He hadn't seen Ron or Hermione yet and hoped his best friends had not fallen.  
Harry saw Lupin corner a shaking Wormtail. I hope Lupin kills him. Harry thought savagely as he was distracted by the next onslaught of Death Eaters. He was able to focus his attention on the former friends long enough to see a beam of light cut its way through Wormtail. He fell to the floor with a thud and lay in a puddle of his own blood. Lupin looked on with a grim face them turned away and continued to battle.  
Ron intercepted Draco before he could find his was back to Harry and a furious battle raged between them. By the time the fight between them had ended Ronald was breathing deeply and had cuts all over. Harry was relieved to see that Ron was alright and that Hermione ran to his side immediately. The weight on his heart lessened a fraction.  
"Awww. Is the wee little baby Longbotton going to play with me?" said the murderous mocking voice of Bellatrix Lestrange.  
"You will pay for what was done to my parents by you and yours." Neville told her calmly with the determined edge of steel to his voice.  
Bellatrix began her offensive by her favorite curse. "Crucio!"  
"It seems like you prefer that one." Neville calmly replied when he levitated a piece of rubble to intercept the curse. "I've waited a long time for this."  
"Does the baby think he can kill me? She asked with a derisive laugh.  
"Stupefy!" Neville shot out quickly before she had any time to react. He then proceeded in conjuring some ropes to wrap themselves around her. "Death would be too good for you. And for me to kill you in cold blood would turn me into you."  
"Neville!" Luna cried out.  
Neville turned around; his wand at the ready, only to find Luna with her arms outstretched taking the attack that was aimed at his back.  
"LUNA!" he howled, running to her side he saw that she was already dead. Kneeling down he kissed her gently on the lips, and then got up, swiping way at his tears and dived into battle with a renewed sense of fury. He attacked Death Eaters with a slightly wild look in his eyes.  
Too many friends fell along with foe. Too much blood was spilt on the ground dedicated to educating and good.  
Harry heard Kingsley cry out behind him. He hoped Kingsley wasn't dead. Screams, of the dead and dying, mingled with the sounds of battle creating a horrific symphony of dread.  
Harry felt a sharp pain sear through his scar before blocking it with his occlumency.  
Suddenly a hush settled around the room as all motion died away.  
Ginny inhaled sharply and Harry turned around already guessing his worst enemy had finally appeared.  
He guessed right.  
"So you've finally decided to show yourself Voldemort? I was beginning to think you'd never come."  
A collective gasp echoed around the room from friend and foe alike. It seemed neither of them liked hearing the most feared Wizard to date's name.  
"You would've liked that, wouldn't you have Harry?" Voldemort replied smoothly.  
"No, not at all actually. It all ends today. That is if you've stopped running every time the battle isn't in you're favor."  
"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE PRAT! I'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON IN RESPECT!" Lucius Malfoy shrieked indignantly.  
"No. Potter's mine. Anyone who interferes will suffer dearly." Voldemort said hissing. "Now Potter, you should remember from a previous duel that the polite thing to do is bow. Dumbledore would want you to display proper dueling etiquette."  
Harry remembered similar loathsome words from his mouth during the Triwizard Tournament.  
"I'll not bow to you."  
"I seem to recall a similar attitude then, but you bowed quickly enough." He raised his wand.  
Harry felt a force trying to force his spine into curving but threw it off.  
"Ah. Very well done, it seems you've learned much since then."  
"Oh don't worry. You'll see plenty before I defeat you once and for all."  
Many Death Eaters began shouting vulgar words at him from that proclamation.  
Voldemort just narrowed his snake-like eyes into slits.  
"Your confidence is staggering. However, it is unwise to underestimate me. Crucio!"  
Harry put up his right hand and put up a shield, deflecting the curse. Beads of sweat broke out on his face as he panted from exertion.  
Needless to say Voldemort was shocked.  
"Did you really think I'd use my wand against you? Remember what happened last time." Harry laughed bitterly. "Brother wands don't work properly against each other."  
Voldemort shot a jet of green light out. Harry expertly dodged it. Many people moved farther away so that they could watch the fight of the centuries with relative safety.  
Harry countered with a string of lights hurtling towards Voldemort. Several of the lights were green and black with some yellow and purple in between.  
They each dodged each other's attacks countering with attacks of their own. Harry clipped Voldemort's arm with a red beam of light, then in a moment of letting a blue beam on his left thigh struck his guard down, severely hampering any swift movements.  
Voldemort laughed maliciously, ignoring the blood that trickled down his left arm. He lifted his wand with a triumphant air and pointed it at Harry's heart.  
"I shall let you know pain before you die. Crucio!"  
Harry writhed in agony but refused to allow a single sound of anguish leave his mouth. He began struggling against the ache, forcing himself up despite the waves of anguish that coursed through him. He stood up tall and faced Voldemort proudly glaring at him even as his torment reflected itself in his eyes.  
"This isn't fun at all." Voldemort said in a bored voice. "I'll end it now. Avada-"  
"No! Harry!" Ginny cried as she flung herself in front of him.  
"Deja-vu becomes a bit tedious at times. Step aside you foolish girl."  
"I won't!"  
"Very well then. AVADA KEDAVARA!"  
Harry pushed Ginny out of the way only to be hit by the curse instead.  
"HARRY!" Ginny screamed in distress as tears made their way down her face. Her eyes widened as she saw that Harry was not dead. He lifted his hand; every movement seemed like an eternity as he shot out a black ray at Voldemort. He was so stunned he didn't have a chance to defend himself as it hit him squarely in his chest. Voldemort's body was reduced to ashes on the spot.  
Harry kept his hand up creating a barrier around where the Dark Lord's remains lay. Everyone in the Great Hall was too dazed to even move as Voldemort's spirit struggled to break free.  
Harry tiredly muttered something unintelligible and the spirit disappeared.  
"It's over." He said weakly.  
The Death Eaters that were left standing tired to flee but were stopped by Aurors and Order Members.  
"Voldemort will cause no more pain." He said then slumped to the ground were he lay on his back knowing that he was dying.  
Ginny knelt down next to him ignoring the events surrounding them as Death Eaters were dragged off. She hugged Harry tightly to her laying his head on her lap, stroking his hair gently, and her tears falling onto his face.  
"You're going to be a father Harry. That night you proposed to me, when we made love, I thought I felt something stir in my soul, but I wanted to be sure before I told you. I also wanted it to be under happier circumstances." She said softly.  
Harry smiled tiredly and joy could be seen in his eyes before the pain took over. "I'm sorry I won't be there for either of you." He said as tears filled his eyes. This was the second time Ginny had ever seen him cry. "Make sure that everyday of this child's life is filled with love. I don't ever want it to go through what I went through..."  
Harry coughed out some blood then began to gasp.  
"I... love you Ginny..." He coughed out some more blood. "I'm sorry... I couldn't... be there..." He voiced these words with his last breath.  
"HARRY!" Ginny cried out desperately. "Don't... leave me... please... oh please... please!" She said between sobs and rocked herself back and fourth as she cradled Harry's head against her bosom.  
The remaining Weasley members, Lupin, surviving friends from school, and many more surrounded them all crying with unabashed tears for their fallen hero. Their tears mingled with the blood from the numerous cuts all over their bodies.  
Ron held Hermione in a tight hug as she cried against him, soaking his shirt.  
Both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley tried to comfort Ginny but she just pushed them away and continued to hold Harry closely.  
The twins, who normally had a joke for every occasion, stood there quietly as silent tears streamed down their faces.  
Bill just stood there in shock. "Another fallen brother..." he said numbly as he remembered similar days when Percy and Charlie died. Fleur grabbed his hand trying to comfort her husband.  
Ginny cried harder.  
"Yea, well, Harry insured the war's end today. He would want us to celebrate Voldemort's defeat." Ron said with his voice thick from grief. It was the first time he had ever uttered Voldemort's loathsome yet feared name.  
"He'd want to be buried next to his parents and Sirius." Lupin said hoarsely.  
Ginny just nodded in agreement.Once again fireworks were set off, owls were seen all around in broad daylight, people in strange clothing could be seen everywhere in Britain, and glasses of wine were being raised to honor Harry Potter once more.  
"To Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Hero of the Humankind."  
Somehow the contents of the prophecy became public knowledge. People no matter how cynical recognized Harry as their savior. Fudge grudgingly accepted the truth about Harry and commented to a Daily Prophet reporter that Harry was "a decent fellow."  
Madam Bones created a new award in honor of Harry. The Potter Award of Nobility."Ginny do reconsider please?" Mrs. Weasley begged her daughter.  
"I have made up my mind mother. I will take Lily and James and raise them away from the Wizard world until it is time for them to go to Hogwarts. I want them to grow up with a sense of normalcy. Here they'll only be known as the Harry Potter's children." She said as tears filled her eyes. She knew she would never love another as she had loved Harry Potter and that there would be no other man for her. "It's how Harry would have wanted them raised. They'll know about magic, and I will tell them of their father, but I don't want them to be subjected to the publicity and awe Harry went through."  
"If you insist dear." Mrs. Weasley conceded sadly. "At least set up a flew network so that we can come and visit."  
"Of course." Ginny smiled, and then hugged her mother tightly.  
"I'll miss you being close by little sister, and these tykes too." Ron said softly kissing his godchildren. He kissed James's forehead, his messy raven colored hair sticking up all over the place, then he kissed Lily's head, her vibrant red hair resting neatly on her head.  
A very pregnant Hermione bid farewell to Ginny and her godchildren as well then buried her face into Ron's shoulder.  
Lupin, Tonks, and the rest of the family said their goodbyes. Fred and George decreed that they would pass the title of Prankster Twins to the twins as soon as they grow teeth. Everyone laughed at that, even Mrs. Weasley.  
Ginny got into the cab the would take her to Arabella Fig's old place at Privet Drive and began to whisper to her children stories about their father and his many adventures.  
  
The End.  
  
Well what did you think??? This was pretty hard to write, so be nice.  
I don't think Harry will really die but this fic came to me. A what if sort of thing.  
I believe that Harry will kick Voldie's ass and live happily ever after.  
Anyways, in this fic he dies. Obviously. Begins sobbing  
(**Any suggestions for a title would be great! I don't really like this one... He but it's better than the one I had before! **_**"The Hero")** shudders_  
Please leave a review for me! Oh! And check out my fic The-Boy-Who-Lived and the Girl-Who-Made-His-Life-Worthwhile! I PROMISE IT WILL HAVE A HAPPIER ENDING!  
OH YEA! If you're interested, you can find the NC-17 version of this fic in www.checkmated .com under my pen name MrsSakuraPotter. 


	2. AN

Rated R version is coming soon. (Bear with me I gotta find it in the mess I call a laptop)

Oh! And apparently this fic is exclusive to because other sites refuse fics with character deaths.

Well That's all I wanted to say.

Oh and help me find a new title cause this one sucks.

Oh! And check out my fic The Boy Who Lived and the Girl Who Made His Life Worthwhile.


End file.
